


Girlfriend

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus wants to be Stefan's girlfriend. Contains some bloody violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlfriend

Download (43.5MB, avi): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?3nlcoj57xxhkh3l) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/aCrqOElt/Girlfriend.html%0A)

[Girlfriend](http://vimeo.com/84950076) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** chicago

**Music:** Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne


End file.
